Saturday
by cookiesforfrogs
Summary: It's Saturday which means Rachel is in the Ever After and Ivy has to keep her self distracted. Ivy's POV. Post WWBC
1. Chapter 1

Saturday.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Kim Harrison._

I never thought I would hate Saturdays, Saturday is the day you enjoy after a long week of work. The afternoons are for sleeping in, the evenings for shopping and the nights for partying. However now Saturdays meant staying awake worrying about Rachel. They were for carrying out the little rituals that brought me good luck, that bring my dear heart back to me. For months now I had followed the schedule religiously, today though it seemed the oven had taken it upon itself to attempt to sabotage my plan. The worthless thing still wasn't hot "fairy made piece of crap".

Tapping my foot furiously I thought about the problem, I was beginning to really cut into my safety cushion of time. I would be lucky to get everything done if I couldn't get the apple pie in the oven soon. Not eating the pie was not an option, my wish on the pie in Mackinaw had come true and so far it had worked every week here as well besides it had taken me awhile to learn how to cook apple pie. I suppose I could eat it raw it couldn't be any worse then the first one I had made. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity I turned the second oven on.

I had known the perfect witch's kitchen needed to have two sets of hobs but the information I'd gathered hadn't told me about the number of ovens, for symmetry and to be safe I had two ovens installed as well. I had wanted Rachel's kitchen to be perfect for her. She doesn't use the second oven much mostly just to dry potions bottles, still it was proving its worth now transferring the pie I made a mental note to get a repairman out to fix the oven preferably when Rachel wouldn't be in. Sighing I set about clearing up the mess resulting from making the pie. I had a run next week and I started sketching an initial plan in my mind as I washed the dishes anything to avoid worrying about Rachel playing with demons in the ever after.

Someone was walking up the steps to the church, drying my hands I tried to keep the scowl off my face as I walked to the door. No one called at the church on a Saturday I had made it clear to Ceri and Keasley that visitors where not appreciated and I had had all our advertisements changed to reflect the fact we were now closed on Saturdays - something I'm not sure Rachel had realised. There was even a notice on the door Bis put up for me every Saturday at dawn after we had seen Rachel off. I knew my pupils were dilating replacing the brown but I really couldn't bring myself to care as I yanked the door open just as the cookie pulled the door bell.

The warlock had I.S written all over him. Leaning against the door I waited for the cookie to speak. He looked to be 30 or so brown hair with a matching pair of eyes and a nice open face I'm sure made people feel they could trust him even as he stabbed them in the back. The scent of his fear was quite pleasant and I let myself enjoy it. "I'm here to speak to Morgan...please" he spat Rachel's name out as if it was foulest thing he could imagine. My monster stirred demanding we teach him a lesson how dare he speak of our dear heart in such a way. Controlling my instincts I didn't bother to verbalise my answer choosing instead to let the look on my face speak for itself. The cookie started to speak again this time trying to fill his voice with authority.

"My name is Chester Smallridge I'm a witch with the I.S I'd like to speak with Ms Morgan. You must be Ms Tamwood yes?" Damn a witch I had thought for sure I had got it right that time, Rachel spelled a lot, which meant her scent was so witchy that it was hard to tell the witches from the warlocks these days. "My aren't we the pretty one, so trustworthy looking but we both know that's not true. You don't smell like a witch more like a warlock compared to my little witch. I'm afraid her mother taught her to never talk to strangers and I don't let scum like you near her. So your all out of luck warlock". My voice was full of derision and my expression mocking. The cookie was radiating anger in waves, I really wanted him off our steps I had things to do. "I am a witch, I don't smell like your witch" sarcasm dripped from the last two words, anger replacing it as he carried on "because I'm not a filthy black witch who collaborates with demons".

Rage roared through me, grabbing him I spun around and slammed him into the door, which hit the wall with a satisfying bang. The cookie was screaming, struggling ineffectually against me no wonder my dear heart had such trouble finding someone worthy of her if this was what she could expect from a witch. His neck was so close, so tempting. Then my sight shifted to memory, my dear heart moaning breathlessly with want and joy as her aura mixed with mine. And just like every time I had tried to feed for the past two months the memory left and the sight and scent of the neck in front of me wasn't appealing it was disgusting and my instincts rejected him. Throwing the struggling pathetic excuse for a witch down the steps to land on the sidewalk below.

I felt the strange tug on my mind that I didn't know how to tell my dear heart about. He was tapping a line, whirling I slammed the door shut a yip of terror a moment later and the deep chime from the bell told me I had been right. Silently thanking Rachel for the anti charm curse she and Ceri had placed on the church last week I took a deep breath to calm myself down, "fuck" the church was full of the smell of burnt apple pie.

Throwing the black and crispy pie onto the island I stalked over to the refrigerator "I wish I'd eaten the damn thing raw" pulling the carton of orange juice out I didn't bother with a glass it had been one of those days. My dear heart was off playing with demons in the ever after where I couldn't watch her, couldn't protect her and now the I.S was sniffing round and I couldn't even bake a fucking pie. The carton exploded showering me in the sticky juice and pulp - I had squeezed to hard. Damn it I had better control then this, Rachel would be fine she would come back to me at dawn, she would be ok and we would deal with the I.S together. Throwing the dripping remains in the bin I headed for my bathroom. I didn't have time for this but even Rachel's under developed senses would notice I was covered in juice.

Changing my mind at the last second I went into Rachel bathroom, stripping I put everything straight into my washing machine no one would see me walking naked across the hall. Jenks knew better then to come into the church or let any of his family in on Saturdays. God Rachel's bathroom smelled good. I needed to move, needed to try and make up for the time I had lost but my feet wouldn't listen. All I could do was stand there and breath the scent of my love deep into my lungs. I wanted to get in her shower but I couldn't Rachel and I work hard not to mix our scents I'm not going to undo that just because of my weaknesses. I miss you so much Rachel, I need you. Closing my eyes I hesitated and the memory of our blood tryst flashed through my mind again.

No one will ever know it will be my guilty secret, just this one time. Disgust at myself for being this weak, this needy filled me briefly. But it couldn't stand in the face of what may very well be a slice of heaven, the hot water washed away my fears, guilt and inadequacies replacing them all with redwood - safety and love. Lathering myself with Rachel's soap and then her shampoo I felt whole. My fingers massaging my scalp and the scent of Rachel all over me inevitably kicked my imagination in to overdrive. My fingers became hers, my dear hearts breasts pressed against my back, her nipples hard and rubbing against me as she stretches upwards her fingers running back and forth across my head. A moan of desire slips from me as her fingernail trails down my back as if following a bead of water. The gentle pressure down my spine seems to go straight to my clit.

I whimper and try to refrain from begging as Rachel hesitates just above my ass her fingers lazily travelling from one side to the other torturing me. I open my mouth to beg but her hand moves to cup my ass her thumb stroking the cheek she has claimed. My breathing becomes a breathy panting of need as her other hand slips from my hair and starts running down my side to rest on my hip. Her breath is a warm caress as she tilts her head to whisper in my ear. "I love you kitten, I'll never make you beg again I'm yours now and forever". Her hand slides round to my front, gently she approaches the feel of her fingers feather light as they reach between my legs. Rachel's fingers run nimbly back and forth as if checking their welcome, my hips jerk in need and her fingers slip between my folds. "Oh god yes Rachel, I love you dear heart". "Ivy??" My dear hearts voice is thick with confusion and shock rather then love now. Awareness penetrates my lust addled mind and I open my eyes as I pull my hand from between my legs. There on the other side of the glass was my fully dressed dear heart reeking of burnt amber.

_A/N I don't think I really captured Ivy that well this time so I don't think I will carry this story on. Any thoughts?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_A/N Thank you to everyone who commented. I hope its ok. Once again all comments are welcome. Take care._

The water was still running, I was afraid to move enough to turn it off. Rachel stood stock still staring at me her eyes wide. I tried desperately to think of something to say however the only thing that came to mind was "do you want to join me?" not something Rachel was likely to appreciate. Unfortunately it seemed my brain had decided to stop functioning and nothing else came to mind. Rachel blinked, her eyes roaming all over my naked body. Jerking her head up, she met my eyes "were you. .. I mean .. Ivy what are you doing?" Her voice sounded faint and full of astonishment. My face felt as though it was on fire "I spilt my orange juice". I tried to keep the pained look from forming on my face in response to my pathetic excuse for an answer. "You spilt your orange juice?" her voice sounded faint with shock still. Realising I was nodding my head like an idiot I forced myself to stop "yes it got everywhere". Rachel's eyebrows shot up "everywhere? I know you like it but what the turn were you doing with orange juice to get it everywhere?" her gaze shot to my groin for a split second before she looked away from me. "On second thoughts please don't answer that". Choking at her implication that I had been doing kinky things with orange juice I tried to answer her "I didn't get it everywhere, not there, there, I mean, I wasn't" closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I tried to regain some composure. This was all the damn pie's fault.

Opening my eyes I caught the look of amusement on Rachel's face, she had just been teasing me, hopefully she would let it drop now she'd had her fun. "What I mean is I squeezed too hard and the carton exploded" again "my clothes were covered in juice and the washing machines are in here and it just made sense to use your shower and then I…". Turning back to me Rachel's expression was inscrutable now "and then you what Ivy?". Turning my back to her I switched the shower off, this wasn't the pie's fault this was the damn oven's fault and that I.S agent, forget getting it repaired I was ripping it out and putting in a new one. Stepping out of the shower I grabbed one of her towels and wrapped it around me. Keeping my face stoic I enjoyed the scent of her mixed with mine. Rachel gave a quizzical look but I just shrugged at this point I couldn't get much more covered in her scent. Rachel smelled of lust and confusion something that had been more common recently when she came back from the ever after. I knew it must be to do with Pierce and I hated him for it.

"I'm still waiting for an answer Ivy". My dear heart looked brilliant, the new vamp boots hugging her calves, midthigh skirt and a comfy T she looked good enough to bite. The pendant I had given her last week was round her neck the emerald matching her eyes. Straightening my back I tried to clamp down on my feelings as much as possible. It didn't look like she was willing to simply ignore this and she was blocking the door. I had been trying to make more of an effort and talk more to Rachel about things as Jenks had suggested but really this wasn't anything I had planned to have to talk about with her. She wouldn't leave me because of this, she wouldn't she hadn't left when I nearly killed her, Rachel wouldn't leave me now I just had to be strong. "I was fantasising".

"About what?" I glared at her now she knew about what she just wanted me to say it. I couldn't bare the idea of her face showing disgust, dropping my head in defeat I answered "about us Rachel". She inhaled deeply her heart rate breaking speed limits and I waited for her answer. When it came her voice was surprisingly soft and hesitant "there isn't an us not like that" looking up I stared into my dear hearts eyes and wrestled with my monsters demands to show her just how wrong she was. "I know Rachel but I'm not undead yet I have needs and desires other then blood". Seeing her squirming with discomfort I carried on "I know you have no interest in me like that" your too busy lying to yourself "and I'm not asking you to jump in the shower with me" no matter how much I might want to "I'm just taking care of myself". She looked as if she wished she had just let it drop and I felt angry that she hadn't. "You knew exactly what I had been doing. You're the one who made me say it. Was it to humiliate me or were you hoping I would lie to you?" Rachel's eyes flashed and the room filled with the scent of her anger. "I was hoping you'd give me some kind of explanation for why you were masturbating over me in my own fucking shower!" she was so close to me now. The smell of burnt amber was overwhelming, even like this smelling as if she was a demon didn't stop me wanting her. "And why were you in my shower it's my shower! What the turn happened to privacy and not mixing our scents". This close to Rachel it was hard to stay mad with her. "What can I say it's easier to lie to myself when I can smell you all around me. Besides you want to talk about privacy - what the exactly happened to knocking?" A wave of embarrassment floated to me and her posture lost some of its aggressiveness. "Yeah well it's not like that I didn't come through the door, this is where the line brought me". "What do you mean the this is where the line brought you, Al's never dropped you off in the church he can't he's a demon." She shouldn't be home yet why was she home already had something gone wrong? I tried not to panic her scent was confusing now just like her expression it seemed to be an odd mix of fear, pride and embarrassment - a very Rachel combination. "Al didn't drop me off I did it myself, its nor my fault I have to come to you."

Relief filled me and I felt a smile bloom on my face "That's fantastic Rachel really it's wonderful you won't be stuck there so what if it means..." pausing I realised what she had said "what do you mean you have to come to me?" My body was wire tight and vampire still as I waited for her answer my hair was dripping cold water down my back as I watched her. Seemingly deeply uncomfortable Rachel shifted slightly before mumbling her answer so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I never would have heard. "I have to think of something to pull me through, to focus on that I love enough to be able to make it back". "That's why you turned up at the hospital when you brought your trip back from Newt - because I was there?" it was a question and a statement said almost as quietly as hers. I was what she came back to, it was her love for me that brought her home. I tried to control my racing heart and my hope. "Yes" I tried to keep my feelings off my face the look of fear and confusion on Rachel's told me I had failed. She shook her head. She was afraid of her love for me. "Ivy I oomph" I kissed her, I couldn't take hearing her denials so I kissed her. Her lips were just as smooth as I remembered. Running my tongue against her lips I begged entrance, slowly they parted granting me access. She tasted of with and something darker. She was pulling away, no not now when I was finally learning her taste. Shifting my grip I held her tighter. Rachel moved against me again and dredging up control from somewhere I let go. Spinning away from her I grabbed the door and fled into my room. Slamming the door behind me I collapsed on the bed tears prickling my eyes i tried to gain control of myself. From the bathroom my dear hearts voice reached me, her tone filled with confusion and hurt she whispered my name and I stopped trying to hold the tears back.


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing Rachel, Ivy and Co all belong to Kim Harrison_

I needed to get up now wasn't the time for indulging myself. I had to leave before Rachel came to talk to me. The knock came as I finished drying myself off. "Ivy please can we talk" I couldn't, grabbing the first thing that came to hand I hurried to get dressed. "Ivy we need to talk, look it's not what you think. Please can I come in?"

Reaching out I got the window open my left leg dangled out as her voice soft with pleading came again. "Please Ivy". The desperation in her words stopped me where I was. Wavering I looked back at the door, maybe I should stay and talk it out. It would be over quick, one more heartache, just one more moment widening the gap between us. The door knob moved and adrenaline had me out the window before I could think.

The night was still early, inderlanders roamed among a few remaining humans going about their lives. My gaze caught on two women laughing, their hands gently entwined and my heart clenched. Twisting the accelerator I roared through the streets, I had already been speeding but what did it matter.

The streets turned grimmer, seedier, the run down apartment block fitted in perfectly. Parking up I stared at the door, did I really want to do this again I had called earlier she would be ready for me, there would be no need for her to talk. The inside was worse then the streets, the squalor and despair more concentrated in the smaller space. The gunmetal grey door opened as soon as I knocked, the scent of Rachel reached me and my need for blood roared to life. Pushing her back into the small room I bent my head to her shoulder breathing in the scent as I kicked the door shut behind me.

Pushing silken red hair out of my way I nibbled on her neck I flooded the room with pheromones, pleasure filled moans and whimpers escaped her as I played with her scars. The apartment was a hovel, a studio flat barely big enough for a bed. "Do you give this to me?" tilting her head to the other side, she presented her neck to me, giving me her answer. A sigh of contentment slipped from me as my fangs pierced cashmere soft skin and the hot rich liquid it protected filled my mouth.

The feel of her running down my throat was exquisite, I was alive and her blood sang to me promises that I always would be. Holding her upright with one hand my other slipped below her shirt as I guided her back and on to the bed. Her body felt delicious against mine adding touch to the sensory overload I was experiencing. Her breasts were so soft, a nice weight to them and with hard little nipples that begged for the attention I was glad to give them. As my fangs bit deeper wrenching strangled sounds of pleasure from her.

Her moans heighten my enjoyment, spurring me on. My hand moving to travel down the supple expanse of her soft stomach, to the waistband of her jeans. My fingers struggling with the buttons as she clutches at me urging me on. I was so close to heaven so close to pleasing my dear heart to feeling her pleasure spill on to my fingers.

Something wasn't right though her aura was wrong she wasn't giving me much and our auras weren't merging. Something was wrong with my Rachel, pulling back from her throat the illusion caused by Rachel's scent shattered and my desire for her blood along with it.

"Please ivy don't stop please" her hands pulled at me uselessly as I sat up straddling her. "No" her body writhed beneath me trying to gain the release that had been so close. "Damn it ivy when are you going to get over her? You can't go on like this." Controlling my anger I looked down into the living vampires eyes her anger and frustration evident on her face. "I'm doing fine" I wasn't sure if Bekki was going to scream or punch me instead she looked at me with eyes full of pity.

"No you're not your dressing up a living vampire of the lowest order in the clothes of the woman you love just so you can feed. Your a long way from fine". The truth of her words bowed my head, god how had I become this.

"We have been doing this for weeks now it's not helping you. Ivy look at me" rising my head slightly I met her gaze, her cheeks flushed and her breathing still laboured. "You need to take her ivy, you and I  
both know all you have to do is play on her scars. I know you don't want to but this is killing you. It won't hurt her ivy and we both know you will be a good gnomon. Rachel wants it she's just not willing  
to face it".

I couldn't think like that I couldn't, I was afraid of what I might do. Picturing Piscary's face I shut my emotions down. Leaning down I pinned her arms to bed my blank face and empty gaze had her struggling once more beneath me, this time in an attempt to escape but as she had said earlier she was the lowest of the living bloods. Bekki was no match for me and she knew it.

"Rachel is mine I will decide what happens not anyone else" shaking her head Bekki face became mirthless and defeated. "Your wrong ivy everyone is after her and you can't run interference anymore this  
isn't Piscary. The witches have turned their backs, cast her out and this just the beginning they and the humans will start to hunt her. Cormack is a politician and Rachel is fast becoming too much of a liability. Trent Kalamack hates her and would be more likely to give up drug running then help Rachel. That leaves the Weres and they can't protect her without revealing the focus which will start a war. Yet you could protect her from it all by simply giving in to what you both yearn for. You can save her by binding her to you ivy."

My hand hitting the side of her face was surprising I hadn't even finished the thought. My anger and fear warred with in me and I hated her for the truth of her words knowing they would haunt me. Pushing my fear and anger aside I let my voice remain as empty as my face. "Save her by damning her, by raping her you mean. I won't do that to her". I wanted to hurt her, make her take it all back as if somehow that would make what she said untrue.

Gracefully climbing off her and the bed I started towards the door. "She would thank you for it in the end, you could have everything you want Ivy, you're only unhappy because you chose to be and the longer this goes on the more damaged you're both going to become. I've had enough Ivy I'm sorry but I'm not going to dress up for you again. You can find another desperate vamp to play your sheep". Her words drifted to me across the fog of my mind images of Rachel by my side, in my bed and bound to me were too prevalent for me to really think.

The corridors where empty as I made my way back downstairs the sounds of from behind the each of the apartment doors mocking me, love, anger, peacefulness I could hear them all but I couldn't be part of them. I was grateful to final reach the car park, rain was falling lightly now and getting on my bike I looked back up at the building. The last time I had sworn I wouldn't come again just as I had every time I came here. The blood in my stomach felt rotten and dirty but I knew it wasn't the blood that was dirty.

Forcing myself to keep the blood down I started the engine and pulled out onto the street. I didn't want to do this again but I knew I would, I would talk Bekki round or if I had to I would find someone else. I would carry on stealing sets of Rachel's clothes and using them to cover others in my dear hearts scent then bring them back and wash them with Rachel none the wiser. The corner was slick and treacherous here forcing me to focus for a minute as I raced through the city.

Oh I would lie to myself tell myself I was doing it because it was the only way I could feed, that I had to convince the monster that it was my dear heart or my instincts would reject them. And it was true it was nearly impossible to feed now without pretending it was Rachel. Ever since our auras had become one the monster inside had wanted no one but Rachel. That wasn't the only reason I did it not really, after all I could have gone on a blood fast. Instead I found a willing and desperate vamp with red hair and played my own version of kinky dress up because for those few minutes I could pretend that my life was whole. The rain was worse now the freezing water stinging as it pelted me, emptying my mind of everything I focused on seeing how fast I could go.

The sky was beginning to lighten as I parked my bike besides Rachel's car. Jenks and Rachel would both be asleep which gave me a few hours to come up with a plan. Slipping soundlessly into the church I placed my boots in their spot in my rows of shoes. Sighing slightly I quickly arranged the small mountain of Rachel's shoes into orderly lines. Maybe I should buy us a nice shoe rack it would have to be custom made perhaps floor to ceiling along this wall. Not that it would stop the problem but at least I would have more reason to be able to shout at her about it.

I headed to my room chuckling slightly at the thought of the look on Rachel's face as I guilted her into tidying up her shoes. "Do you want a cup of coffee?" Rachel's voice was quiet and full of hope. Standing rooted to the spot I tried to decide what to do. Jenks buzzed towards me his voice too low for Rachel to hear "I told you what would happen if you ran away to avoid talking about your feelings. The kids have pixed every bit of underwear you own". The venom in his tone was surprising "and you need to go in there and listen to what she has to say you stupid lunker. I swear if you don't let her talk to you, if you run off again tonight before she's finished then for the rest of your life every bit of clothing and every scrap of bedding you own will be pixed so bad that you'll itch worse then a fairies crotch. Do you understand me?"

Frustrated silver and black dust shifted from him, catching in the air, swirling and dancing joyfully before all too quickly reaching the ground. "Ivy are you ok?" flying closer he stood on the end of my nose forcing me to look at him "Ivy? Did something go wrong while you were out? Did someone take advantage tell me now Ivy". Resisting the urge to shake my head I forced the words out instead. "What if she tells me to leave? Jenks I'm not even sure I can take hearing her say she doesn't want me again". Jenks wings beat faster and his dust took on hues of blue. "It will be ok Ivy she's not going to ask you to leave but you kissed her Ivy she has a right to talk about it with you".

He was right of course, I had to talk to Rachel and besides it wasn't as if the day could get any worse. "Ok Jenks your right, it's better to get it over with quickly besides I don't want to spend the rest of my life itching". Raising my voice so Rachel would be able to hear me "ok I'd like a cup, thanks I'm just going to dry off" lowering my voice and arching a brow enquiringly I turn my attention back to Jenks "that is of course if my towels escaped the pixy wrath?". "Hmm maybe there's only one your going to find out". Laughing Jenks flew back towards the kitchen.

My room was as I had left it except Rachel had shut the window. Grateful that she had and my room wasn't an ice brick I grabbed the towel off the back of my door. I couldn't smell pixy dust and my hands hadn't begun to itch so it did indeed seem the towels were safe. Stripping off my wet clothes I focused on gathering my will together I had to be ready for Rachel's talk. For all her claims that we were just friends we seemed to have an awful lot of these talks. Far more then I had ever had in any relationship.

I knew I was stalling for time as a debated what to wear deciding against underwear since this conversation promised to be uncomfortable enough without itching like mad. I went with a black silk nightie and put my robe on over the top. Taking a last in the mirror I squared my shoulder and headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen smelled of fresh cookies and worry, snagging a cookie off the plate I took my seat. Rachel baked the best things when she was anxious or thinking. Oh god yes it was good, flicking my tongue out I licked my lips clean of the delicious crumbs.

"So err you have a good evening?" Rachel winced slightly at her own question. I tried to keep my tone light "not really Jenks was right I should have stayed and talked". Rachel seemed completely wrong footed by my admission if I wasn't dreading hearing Rachel's denials I probably would have laughed. "Right well yes you should" Rachel fidgeted in her seat and pulled at her cuffs I frowned slightly at that it wasn't a good thing for Rachel to be picking up Al's habits. Taking a sip of lukewarm coffee I waited for Rachel to continue. "I wasn't trying to pull away".

"What did you say?" taking a deep breathe Rachel looked up at me "I said I wasn't trying to pull away". I couldn't be understanding her properly. She must be talking about something else. Realising the coffee cup was slipping I tighten my hold as I took a deep breath, but the air held no scent of Rachel, there was worry yes but it was old. "I can't smell you" glancing down at her own cup Rachel nodded "I thought this might be easier if I wore the perfume". It was a good idea.

_A/N: So what do you guys think? Sorry this has taken so long to get up I wrote it weeks ago unfortunately I have been extremely unwell and it delayed me typing this up (I'm meant to be resting my eyes so if anyone asks I was never here). So the next chapter should be their talk and was originally going to bring the IS agent back in but I'm thinking I may just change things around so that the next chapter is the last._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Ivy, Rachel or the rest of the hollows – sad times._

_A/N I'm sorry for how long this has taken me to update and that this is so short, I suck i know. The final (touch wood) part is almost finished so hopefully should have it up by the end of the weekend. To everyone who has commented thank you so much and I am very sorry if I haven't got back to you (again I suck). Anyway please as ever let me know what you think. Many Thanks._

I had been tired, ready to collapse in bed, now I could feel my heart doing its best to imitate a hummingbirds wings. My whole body suddenly felt as if it had electricity running through my veins instead of blood. I had to get a grip just because she had said she hadn't been trying to pull away, it didn't mean anything. This was Rachel after all my dear heart was just pulling my chain. She wasn't going to say the words I desperately needed to hear fall from her lips

She was just trying to stop me vamping out by wearing the perfume. But if she wasn't about to admit her feelings finally then why had she said she wasn't trying to pull away? Taking a deep breath this time, to try and steady myself I focused on the witch in front of me now longingly looking at the exit of the kitchen.

"Ok when you say you weren't trying to pull away what did you mean?" I had tried to keep my voice light and mildly curious but there had always been something about Rachel that made it impossible for me to keep my feelings hidden. I had no defences when it came to her. My voice had sounded as raw and desperate as the rest of me and for a split second I thought she was going to run for it.

Instead she took a shaky breath, straightened in her seat and flinched slightly as she met my gaze. "I meant that when you kissed me I had my arms crossed, they were trapped between us. I wanted to get them free I – I". Shit she was losing her nerve god damn it Rachel just admit it. Trying to hold myself back from reaching across and shaking the witch till she got some sense I picked up the coffee wishing it was orange juice preferably with a shot of vodka in it.

"I, well I was enjoying it but I'm not gay Ivy I'm sorry I just got carried away". Even to my dear heart that must have sounded weak. "You liked it enough to get carried away? Rachel you said you wanted your arms free why was that hmm? Was it to push me away, to defend yourself against the monster or was it to pull me close? Hmm Rachel?" no way was I letting her back away from this now she had been going to admit she was in love with me. I couldn't take this anymore Bekki was right this was killing us both I had given her two years to come to terms with everything it was time for her to admit it.

Rachel blushed the vampire equivalent of flashing your panties, the mug creaked under the pressure of my grip and I eased up before I ended up covered in another drink. "You're a good kisser". I barely managed to restrain myself from pulling her across the table and showing her I was a hell of a lot better then good. "But I can't be gay Ivy, I can't".

A spark ran through me at the slightly questioning tone. Rachel hadn't said she was straight or that she wasn't but that she couldn't be and it sounded an awful lot like denial.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt Rachel". Her face cleared of its pensive look and her lips quirked before turning in to a full blown grin. "You do know how lame that saying is don't you? I never thought I would ever hear such a line from the super cool Ivy Tamwood's lips". Rachel's shoulders had lost some of their tension as she leaned back in the chair, coffee mug in hand. Clearly she thought I was going to let this go, that I wasn't going to push her.

"And I never thought I would see the great Rachel Morgan run from anything. Why is it dear heart that you can show such courage in every aspect of your life except your love life? When everyone else would roll over and accept something as unchangeable, even me, you risk yourself, make deals with the devil and do the impossible. You've saved three people from lives as familiars yet you can't admit you want to kiss another woman. You won't admit that you want me to pull you out of that chair, push you up against the wall and kiss you while my fingers slide up your bare skin to your breasts and my pheromones burn through you getting you wet and ready for me".

Rachel looked as if she had just been hit by a brick. Her mouth was slightly open and her hand was pressed firmly against her scarred neck. Despite the fact I was fighting myself from releasing any pheromones. The silence stretched between us seeming to widen the distance between us. Shit maybe I had pushed a bit too hard. I wasn't sure I could ever remember Rachel being rendered speechless.

Being careful to move at human speed I went around the table to crouch next to my dear heart. My concession to her issues with me using vampire speed were lost on her it seemed. Reaching out I cupped her check, one moment her body was a frozen statute the next I was covered in coffee. Rachel toppled slightly threatening to slide off the other side of her chair, wrapping my arm around her waist I steadied her. Glancing down at myself I sighed. What was it with me and ending up covered in beverages?


	5. Chapter 5

_Still not mine._

_A/N: So clearly when I said by the end of the weekend what I actually meant was in two and a bit weeks time – sorry. I had to rewrite this again I just couldn't bring myself to let anyone read the awfulness that was the previous versions. Although not great this is at least better then they were. I want to say thanks to agmartin40 without your email this would never have been finished, thank you to Erica for commenting on the previous chapter and thank you to everyone who has commented. _

* * *

"Oh shit Ivy I'm sorry let me get a towel". I sighed and lent against the solid presence of the table as I watched Rachel fleeing away from me her movements jerky and hurried. "Rachel its fine it wasn't even that hot".

"Crap on toast I hadn't even thought. Did it scold you?" Head bowed slightly her lip caught enticingly between her teeth she made her way back to me studiously avoiding my eyes.

The kitchen towel in her hand was clearly inadequate for the task. I needed to shower and change again, it was as simple as that but if I left to change this would become another unresolved event between us – another stress point on our friendship and we were close to the limit.

Instead of handing me the towel as I expected Rachel stepped into my personal space. Running the towel gently across my sensitive skin Rachel dried the coffee from my neck. I swear sometimes she's just asking for me to ravish her. "I'm such a klutz, the turn take it how do you put up with me? Are you sure you're not scolded?"

Goddess this felt incredibly good. Rachel's hands where on my chest trying vainly to get the silk dry. I had meant to tell her to stop the words were on the tip of my tongue but the feel and sight of her running her hands over me made it impossible to say anything never mind stop. A moan escaped me at the brush of her fingers and the towel over the wet silk covering my rapidly hardening nipples. "Shit you are hurt. I am such an ass".

Stepping backwards I span to face the rest of the kitchen and tried to prevent my body from hunching in on its self. The laugh that escaped me was mirthless. "Oh yes Rachel I'm hurt and you are most definitely an ass. Having your hands on me, running over my breasts and for it not to even register to you, god yes that hurts. It hurts to know I fooled myself into thinking you were finally ready to give up this false truth and move forward".

Distracting myself I stared out the window, the graveyard looked like a scene from the past. The early morning light played between the headstones as birds took advantage of the early hour. Maybe I should mediate outside later. My view however was interrupted by a mass of wild untamed hair. Focusing I looked the nervous witchin the eye and waited.

"What do you mean false truth?"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I tried to decide what to do. I had had enough I just wanted to go to sleep. I was too drained and hurt to give her anything but the truth even if she would probably take it badly. The atmosphere in the church though had been tense between us recently even by our standards and I had promised the damn bug that I wouldn't run from this conversation. Maybe if I told her this it would clear the air between us a bit. Sighing deeply I forced the words out.

"I mean I thought you were finally ready to admit what you've known since Mackinaw, that you find women attractive and me in particular". Rachel's face flushed deliciously again her back went ridged and her hands clenched. "Damn it I told you Ivy I can't be gay I was just confused from focusing on you in order to get home I'm not wired that way".

How I hated that phrase. I felt my blood pressure go through the roof and I took two steps forward before I could stop myself. "Poor little Rachel, you need some truth to hold onto. Hmm let's see not the safe witch next door you wanted to be but an adrenaline junky. No longer really a witch, not even mortal in the strictest sense anymore. A were curse once a year and your set. How old did you say Al was again?"

"He won't say" Rachel's face was white but I was in no mood to stop it was about time she faced up to the truth.

"Over 5,000 wasn't it? Don't do anything stupid and you'll outlive me, your soul intact I'll never have to lose you to old age. So many vamps walk into the sun when their first scion dies but I digress where was I, oh yes." I started to slowly advance herding Rachel backwards.

"No more moral high ground, not a righteous white witch but one willing to deal with demons and able to jump the lines. Not the daughter of an I.S runner who was lucky enough and strong enough to fight a disease that kills nearly everyone else, instead you're the daughter of a man who valued his musical career more then you and your mother who was genetically altered by elves. Everything you thought you knew. Everything you thought you where has been ripped away from you these past two years".

"Ivy, stop please". Rachel hit the wall her breathing heavy, eyes wide she trembled beneath me as I leaned in to breathe the rest of my speech into her ear. "You don't want to admit how much of you was a lie. So you cling to one absolute truth. Something to prove you haven't really changed but dear heart you picked wrong.

Tucking a strand of wayward hair behind her ear I pressed my body firmly against her, the feel of Rachel's warmth through the cold wet silk of my nightie sending a shiver down my spine. A sympathetic shiver ran through Rachel and I'm sure if I wasn't in the way her hand would be pressing furiously against the marks I had put on her skin.

"Trying to hold on to this false truth is killing you Rachel. It's not a solid foundation you can build your life around. Its quick sand dragging you down and every time I offer my hand to pull you out you push me away.

Letting my head drop against wall I let the words I didn't want to say fall from my lips hoping my voice wouldn't crack. "I know it's hard I haven't pushed, haven't called you on the lie. I wanted you to come to me because you wanted too, because you loved me and felt I deserved that love. I still want that but now I'm not sure it will ever happen I think – I think I need some time away." I pulled back slowly from her and the wall. Trying to push back the insidious savage desire to sink my teeth deep into Rachel's silken neck and make her want it.

"What the hell? You don't get to leave" Rachel was incandescent with rage she looked unbelievably attractive as she closed the small distance between us trying to dominate me and I wrestled with my control.

"I've stayed with you even when everyone has told me to leave and now you're just going to walk away?"

"It would only be a few days Rachel or are you too in love with me to cope that long without me?"

"Bull I've heard that line before from Nick. I won't let you leave me not everything is about me loving you, if anyone's leaving it's me how dare you stand there and tell me my life is nothing but a lie."

"And how are you going to stop me little witch?"

Rachel groaned as I pushed her back against the wall trapping her once again with my body. I buried my head in the crook of her neck. There, there was that beautiful scent of my little witch. Slowly licking the length of her neck, I could taste her fear and desire.

My lips captured her earlobe and I loving nipped at the vulnerable flesh, not hard enough to break the skin but close. I purred in satisfaction at the desire filled sound that escaped her lips. "Ivy stop. Let me go Ivy, not like this please."

Closing my eyes I tried to get a handle on my desires the problem was I really didn't want to. I couldn't make myself let go of her but I managed to get my instincts under control enough that I wasn't worried I would bite her without explicit permission I could give her a choice. "Kiss me and I won't ever leave Rachel, no matter what."

Tense and afraid I waited then soft hesitant lips brushed the corner of my mouth before moving to capture my mouth fully. I returned the kiss gently letting her take charge my heart speed up in hope and fear. Hands wandered the length of my body as Rachel deepened the kiss her tongue dipping in to explore my mouth. Fear of rejection kept my hands pinned to her waist even as Rachel became more aggressive. A moan of pleasure slipped from me as she pulled my head back by my hair. "The turn take it Ivy if you don't start touching me I am going to make you die twice."

My lips found Rachel's and I tried to put all my love for her into that kiss. My hands ran over my dear hearts jean clad ass enjoying the pleasure so long denied me. I easily lifted Rachel her legs wrapping around me forcing our bodies even tighter against each other. The perfection of Rachel's skin was indescribable as my fingers traced patterns up and down the length of her spine. "This feels so damn right I'm sorry I pushed you away for so long." Chuckling I whispered directly into her ear "trust me dear heart you are going to be a lot sorrier".

I licked the scar I had given her last time we shared blood. "Ivy!" her back arched pushing her core against me the perfume had nearly worn off entirely now and the smell of our entwined scents was intoxicating. I wanted to push my head between her legs and make her scream for me. My lips still playing on her scar I carried Rachel over to the island in the centre of the kitchen. Pushing her down Rachel lay spread like an offering to the gods, I met her eyes asking without saying a word. Rachel blushed heavily but she held my gaze "I want this Ivy I want to sleep with you".

The words hit me hard and using my speed and strength I had my dear heart naked in seconds though she wouldn't ever be wearing those clothes again. Chuckling Rachel sat up and captured my lips, her hands darting beneath silk to cup my breasts. "I hope you're not as quick at other things sweetie". "I can last longer then you dear heart" I kissed her again, my fingers trailing over her mound and I smiled as she spread her legs wider she really meant it, she wanted me.

Rachel's hands caressed my breasts gently rolling my nipples between her fingers. Moaning I let my fingers slip between her folds into the waiting wetness the hint of nail across her clit had Rachel lifting her hips in a silent plea. Her groan at the loss of my touch brought a silly grin to my face, the taste of her on my fingers was delicious. Kissing her I pushed her back down.

Turning my attention to her chest I softly kissed the sensitive skin of the underside of her breasts before taking one of her nipples into my mouth sucking hard I pulled back watching Rachel's face as the nipple stretched to stay with me helped by Rachel arching her back. Letting a fang lightly scrape against it as it left my mouth with a pop. I gave the other nipple the same treatment, I wanted to tease her more however I was too desperate to taste her.

Trailing kisses down my witch's skin till finally I reached my destination. My tongue ran between my dear hearts lips gathering her essence, exploring her entrance but never once touching her clit. Rachel's hips moved restlessly against me in an attempt to get what she wanted. Taking one hand from her thigh I laid it across her waist restraining the movement but not stopping it. I was enjoying seeing the effect I was having on her.

"Tink's dildo will you please fuck me already". "Tink's dildo? I would have thought you would want something more satisfying than that, wouldn't you rather have my fingers inside you?" I gave her another playful lick coming tantalisingly close to her clit as I rested the tip of my finger at her entrance. "Please, please Ivy, please". A shudder went through me at the sound of her begging for me. "Your wish is my command".

Pushing my finger deep inside her I gently licked and sucked her clit as I added a second finger and began moving in earnest. Rachel's muscles clutched desperately at my fingers as the curled digits rapidly moved in and out of her. Replacing my mouth with my thumb I moved my mouth to her neck "Cum for me Rachel" I nipped hard at her scarred neck careful to avoid breaking the skin, the feel of my teeth on her neck pushed her over the edge "Ivy!" Rachel whimpered as I gently withdrew my fingers. Scooping the pliant witch up, I cradled her in my arms and took her to her bedroom.

* * *

I woke up pleasantly sore in all the right places, the scent of Rachel surrounded me and I smiled at the feeling of the naked witch pressed against me. "There's no need to look so smug" stroking my dear hearts wild hair I felt my smile grow. "I disagree for one thing sleeping with you is something to feel smug about and of course lasting longer then you is another". "It doesn't count I passed out" the indignant tone of Rachel voice made me laugh. "Well I'm willing to give you another chance to prove it tonight if you'd like?" "Good because I intend to make sure you pass out this time, I know you Ivy I'll never hear the end of it otherwise." I tried to keep the fear out of my voice as I asked "so no regrets then?"

"Only that it took me thinking you were going to leave for me to face the truth". I felt my body relax at her answer I know in my soul we are meant for each other we can make this work between us. I know Rachel's issues with sharing blood and her jealously are going to lead to conflict but somehow lying with her arms round me it doesn't seem to matter.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could take a shower I heard something about a fantasy involving us and my shower what do you think?"

Brushing my lips against Rachel's I gave her my answer "that sounds perfect dear heart but I should probably point out I have a lot of fantasies to work through."

"Then it's a good job neither of us is going anywhere." Smiling I followed my dear heart to the shower.

_Thank you for reading this and making it to the end . I would love to hear what people think about it. Thank you again and take care. _


End file.
